


Stony Stuff

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (some type of sex tags coming), A Collection of Fics, Avengers End Game Spoilers, Crack Fic, De-aging, End Game Fix-It, F/F, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, Just a bunch of Crack (mostly) treated seriously fics, Lots and lots of Time Travel, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers-centric, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, accidental angst, avengers end game, deaged Tony Stark, i don't know where i'm going with this, i need this, lots of shit, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: After End Game I need this.New Time Heists, Time Travel Shenanigans, De-Aging of Characters, and much much more!Come here for Stony healing after the terrible ending of Endgame!!! Yay!!!





	1. Just an Idea. (I'm going to fix it up later but I have another idea right now so)

"I've got eyes on Loki."

Steve groaned and turned around. "Oh fuck you -" he shouted and turned around, swinging his shield. His past self hit back with the shield and the both of them clashed, causing sparks.

"Cap we gotta go!" Tony hissed in his ear. Steve yelled as he was forced to the ground.

"I can do this all day," his past self said.

"Shut UP!" Steve screamed and whipped around with his shield when a hand grabbed it.

Steve stumbled and looked to see the younger Tony grabbing his shield. Younger Tony ripped it away from him and Steve stumbled back, falling on his ass.

"Oh shit." Steve muttered.

"Give it up Loki," Tony snapped. "Where's the Tesseract?"

"Yo douchebag!"

Steve whipped around to see the older Tony running over to him. "Reindeer games is back that way, Steve _we gotta go!_ "

"What the -?" Natasha stared at them, eyes wide and mouth opened. Clint looked over, frowning. 

"Well this is awkward." he muttered. 

"Who  _are you?_ " younger Steve demanded. 

"Um -" Steve stumbled to his feet and accidentally got really close to Tony. Tony whipped to face him and their faces were nearly touching. Tony quickly stepped back just as Scott came in. 

"Uhm, okay, this is  _really_ bad." Scott was holding Loki who looked really pissed. 

"What the hell!" younger Tony exclaimed. 

"Wait, so you're -" younger Steve started. 

"Seriously?" Professor Hulk came in, sighing and Clint shrieked. "I leave you guys for one damn minute and you all are messing things up?"

"You're one to talk Mr. Hulk Smash." older Tony barked. "Scott, hand the god over to Thor, we gotta go." 

"Where?" younger Steve asked. 

"What is HAPPENING!" younger Tony shrieked. 

"Later." older Tony waved his hand, grabbing Steve.  


	2. A/N

**So this is how this is going to go.**

 

 **ENDGAME SPOILERS GET OUT OF HERE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN IT!!**  
  
  
I MEAN IT!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Okay, so this has TWO different stories.**

**One, a deaged Tony that is based off this:[Teenage-Dream](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7747305/1/Teenage-Dream). **

**Two, a Time Travel EndGame fix it based off that rando idea.**

 

**The deaged one will be very similiar to the Teenage Dream and the Time Travel One will be treated as crack tbh. But there's going to be A LOT of fix -its happening. As well as slight AUs.**

 

**Because Vormir DOES NOT REQUIRE A SACRIFICE IN THE PAST. THE AVENGERS WILL JUST FUCKING COME IN AND TAKE IT. (Loki might be sacrificed though. shit keeps happening in my head.)**

 

 

**So yeah this is happening. Yay**


	3. The One where It's a Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was simple. Get in, take the space stone, mind stone, and time stone and get back in time for brunch. 
> 
> Of course everything went to shit.
> 
> Natasha, Clint, Nebula, Rocket, Thor, and Rhodey were already back. Thor was calling in on how Nebula accidentally brought back past Thanos with her but Steve needed to focus on the task at hand which was to get the mind, time, and space stones away from their past 2012 selves and convince them that they are them in separate interrogation rooms. 
> 
> And somehow that ends with Steve's tongue shoved down younger Tony's mouth and an aching desire for his own Tony (𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦)

Steven Grant Rogers wasn't sure how this had happened. 

The plan was simple and it was a piece of cake. They all go back in time, they get the stones, and then they leave. They recreate the gauntlet, snap, and then everyone comes back. Simple right?

So why is he stuck in a SHIELD interrogation room with 2012 Tony Stark, with his Tony and Scott and Banner in a different interrogation room being interrogated by different people? 

Steve yanked on the chain that locked his handcuffs to the table. They didn't budge and Steve scowled. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had successfully gotten the Scepter from Simmons but then Tony called in, panicked and terrified. Apparently the plan worked until Scott tried to exit 2012's arc reactor. 

Something happened that caused his Tony to be exposed. People wondered if that was Loki but Loki was there but that didn't stop the younger Avengers from taking Tony to the penthouse. Then Steve found his younger self and well, he took the Scepter from Steve. 

Then he knocked Steve out. 

And here he is. In a gray silver plated room with two chairs and a desk. And a door. He should definitely mention the steel plated door. 

Especially since 2012 Tony Stark was in it now, locking the door behind him and mouthing something incomprehensible. "Okay, hold out your arm." Tony turned to him and Steve paused, staring at Tony. 

He forgot how young the man looked. Not that his Tony isn't beautiful but this Tony just seems...younger. 

 _The eyes_. Steve realized.  _His eyes look less... ~~haunted~~ young._

"Hey!" Steve blinked when there was a snap in front of his face. It triggered him for a second but he blinked the initial fear and hatred and adrenaline away. Tony was staring at him in slight confusion and irritation. "Arm. Now. Gimme." 

Steve slowly held out his arms, considering they were connected by the handcuffs. 

Tony wiped his arm and held out an insertion gun, stabbing Steve's skin. Steve winced but didn't do much. "Alright." Tony wiped the gun on a piece of paper and let it clatter to the floor. Tony walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. "Name." 

"Steven Grant Rogers." Steve blurted immediately. Tony's eyebrows raised and he blinked slightly. 

"Birth date?" 

"July 4th, 1918." 

"Parents?" 

"Sarah and Joseph Rogers."

"Official Title?"

"Captain America."

Tony looked at him hard. "Where the hell are you from?"

"More like when," Steve blurted again and he attempted to smack himself. "What the fuck!"

Tony reeled back slightly by the harsh language. "Jeez, didn't know you had the mouth Capsicle." 

"Shut up!" Steve snapped, sighing heavily. He stared at his arm where Tony had injected him with something. "Was that truth serum or something?"

"Still smart as ever," Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cap. Yes it was." 

"So you believe me?"

"Sure."

"Let me go."

"No."

Steve glowered. "I  _have_ to leave Tony. We all do."

"Why?" Tony leaned in towards him, their faces nearly touching. 

"Because if we don't half the universe will stay dead." Steve whispered. 

"Stay?" Tony's brow furrowed. 

Steve really hated his mouth as it continued to talk. "An alien from outer space called Thanos came in, found all six infinity stones, used them to destroy half the universe and then left. He then destroyed the stones so Thor killed him. Now we're on a mission to get our friends back because Scott found a way to get the stones back and you found out how to time travel." 

Steve snapped his mouth shut and fumed at Tony who sat back. 

"Huh." Tony stared at the table. 

Steve couldn't help what he said next. "He's in your head." 

Tony moved so fast, Steve didn't see it. One minute he was in the seat across from him, the next he was right on top of Steve, so close it hurt. Steve's eyes kept jumping down to Tony's lips ~~(which was not embarrassing at all _no no no no no_ )~~ but meanwhile Tony kept leaning farther toward him, eyes hooded and dark. 

"How do you -?" Tony breathed. 

"You told me." Steve whispered, eyes wide. "You told me he was in your head since New York. You told me - you warned me - and I am so sorry - I never listened - I didn't listen - I was so - so  _stupid_ -"

"Cap -"

"And god, I'm so sorry, for everything I did in Siberia -" to Steve's horror his mouth kept blabbering, nonstop. "For hurting you - mentally and physically - for nearly _killing_ you - "

Tony's eyes widened. " _What -?_ "

"I'm sorry that you think of me as a liar now and I  _have to stop talking_ -" Steve surged forward in a very brash move, smashing his lips forcefully on Tony's. 

Tony let out a muffled yelp but didn't pull away, letting Steve take charge. Steve felt his hands bending the metal around his wrists as he bit Tony's lip, dragging him closer to him. Steve continued to fiddle with the metal; trying to bend it off of his wrists. Tony started to move away and slightly desperate, Steve clamped on Tony's lower lip again, yanking him forward - 

\- and shit that was probably the  _worst_ idea to do but Tony fucking  _moaned_ and pushed forward, almost begging for more. 

Encouraged, Steve managed to untangle his hands from the messed up metal that he had made and discretely slide his hands up Tony's back. He slowly rose from his seat, keeping a tight grip on the kiss that was happening. 

Steve's hand rose to Tony's hair and in one fluid and harsh move, he yanked on the roots; pulling Tony away from him. 

Tony gasped, eyes wide and dazed like a deer in headlights. His lip was bleeding and swollen and he was gasping for air. Steve wiped his mouth with his other hand, panting slightly as well. "'m sorry 'bout that Tony, I just -"

"Had to," Tony gasped, finishing his sentence. "It's -  _god where did you learn to kiss?_ "

Steve shrugged. "Never kissed anyone properly before." 

"Jesus  _fuck_." Tony choked in surprise. Steve gave a slight sheepish smile. "You...are.... _hot_."

"Maybe you should mention that to me one day," Steve muttered. 

"What?" 

Steve gripped Tony's hair tightly again and Tony yelped, keening under the pain. "Let me go." 

"You...you're the one...in control...right now...idiot..." Tony gasped. "This is...called abusing...your power."

Steve thought it over for a moment before shoving his hand forward, taking Tony's head with it. Tony stumbled back slightly, falling onto the chair behind him. His hair was a tangled mess now and his mouth looked absolutely ruined. 

Steve felt a rush of power knowing that  _he_ had caused that.  _He_ had made Tony look this way. 

~~_If only he could do the same with his own Tony_ ~~ _._

Steve nodded slightly to Tony who still seemed to be recovering. Steve headed out the door and looked around, hoping to find his Tony -

What the fuck. 

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck - 

_Tony is a married man. He has a child you creep!_

Steve slapped himself again, thinking of the past thought. The thought that went right over his head. 

He shook it off and tried to focus on the task at hand. But  _god_ that was hard because wouldn't his Tony looks so  _beautiful_ under his care? Wouldn't his Tony look beautiful under Steve? Those kissable lips and submissive nature. 

Steve honestly didn't notice it at first. He thinks Tony began to hide it. Especially around Pepper. But that 2012 Tony...just...so... _beautiful._

 _You are thinking like a goddamn sadist_. Steve scolded himself.  _Snap the fuck out of it_ -

Steve ran into someone. 

He stumbled slightly and looked up to see Tony -  _his_ Tony. 

"Tony -!" Steve gaped. "How did you -?"

"You're a really good kisser." Tony gasped and Steve stumbled back, appalled. "Come on, we gotta find Scott and Bruce -"

"I'm a  _what_?" Steve responded, still appalled. 

"Shut up!" Tony screeched. "I'm still under the effects of that goddamn truth serum and you're eyes are beautiful and let's go now!" Tony grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the exit. 

"Do you know where the other two are?" Steve asked, shaking off those extra feelings. 

"No." Tony answered honestly and they skidded to a halt when they realized that they were in the penthouse room. "This is where I said -"

"About my suit and my American ass yeah I remember Tony." Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Hey guys!" Scott suddenly appeared with two cases in his hands. 

"You got it!" Tony clapped. 

"You're safe!" Steve said at the same time. 

"Yep and yep." Banner came from behind Scott who was grinning like a madman. "Let's get home." 

"Yeah." Steve nodded and he gave one last glance towards the exit where Tony would be and put his timer to the right one. Together, they pressed their buttons and flash forwarded to the future.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They won. 

Steve sat on the edge of the dock, legs in the water. He let the breeze pass through him and he was smiling. Probably the most he's smiled for a very very long time. 

They came back from New York and assembled the gauntlet. Thanos from a different time had found them but Tony took the stones from him and snapped him back to the past as well as bringing everyone back. 

Arrangements had been made and the original Avengers would retire. Rocket left with the Guardians and Carol had to leave as well. Tony had left to go to his wife ( _wife Rogers wife_ ) to figure some stuff out. 

Meanwhile, Steve, Clint, Thor, Rhodey, Natasha, and Professor Hulk would help teach the 'New Avengers' which was Tony's kid Peter, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, T'Challa, and Scott. (Doctor Strange also had to leave). 

Steve was taking a break while everyone else was just hanging out in the Compound. Steve looked over at said Compound which was only half rebuilt. Natasha told Steve that production had stopped because she was talking it over with Tony and Pepper who were thinking of extending Stark Tower to remake it as the new arena for the Avengers. 

The Compound would just be an extra place if they needed to use it for whatever reason. 

And to be honest, Steve really liked the idea of moving back to New York. He really did. 

"Hey Steve," 

Steve jumped slightly, splashing the water around him. 

"Whoa," Tony stepped back, grinning slightly. "No need to be a scaredy cat Cap." 

Steve laughed slightly. "Me? No way Stark." 

Tony smiled and sat down next to Steve, sitting on the dock though and not in the water. "So."

"How did your trip with Pepper go?" Steve asked. 

"Fine." Tony nodded. "It was great. We talked things through. Figured stuff out."

"Good," Steve nodded slowly. 

There was a slightly awkward pause. 

"We're getting a divorce." 

Steve startled, turning to him. Tony was staring at the water. "I'm not sad about it. I promise I'm not. We talked about it. I told her how I felt; she told me how she felt. It all worked out." 

"Morgan?" Steve asked. 

"She's staying with me." Tony looked at Steve. "Pepper didn't exactly want a child in the first place. Don't get me wrong - she  _loves_ Morgan and is completely allowed to see her whenever she wants, she just wanted me to take care of her." 

Steve slowly nodded. "Why?" 

"Huh?" Tony kept staring at him. 

"Why break up?" Steve asked, afraid of the answer. 

"Because I think I love someone else." Tony said simply. Steve nodded slowly. 

There was another awkward pause. 

"That's you Steve." Tony said finally. "I remember." 

Steve took in a sharp intake of breath and he looked at Tony. "You sure?" 

"Very." Tony leaned forward, biting his lip. "I miss your kisses."

"I only gave you one." Steve whispered, eyes becoming hooded. 

"Mmm and I demand another." Tony declared. Steve smiled and didn't waste anytime in surging forward and biting Tony's mouth again. 

This time, he would leave a lot more marks than just the ones on the lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on wanting to write smut and then I just keep avoiding it. XD   
> Alright, I hope you guys liked this. 'Teenage Dream' version is hopefully going to be a lot longer. 
> 
> Also, this was sleep-deprived me writing this at like 10 at night, as an emotional wreck so the last bit is a little weird probably. I caught myself a lot but jesus. i was writing some weird shit.


End file.
